Total Pokémon Island
by 10gamerguy
Summary: 22 Pokémon compete on an island in challenges for 500,000 dollars. One person is eliminated every episode until one is left standing. Hosted by Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A large blue bird with something like a crow on its head and a streamer-like tail was on a dock on an island. Next to it were a large yellow bird with spiky wings, and a large orange bird with fire on its head and wings.

"Hello there. I'm Articuno." Said the blue bird "this is Zapdos, our chef," he pointed to the yellow bird "and Moltres, our nurse." He pointed to the flaming bird. "And this is total Pokémon Island!"

"Hey, what about me?" someone asked from off-screen.

"You're just a camera guy, Rhydon. Nobody cares about you."

"Oh yeah?" Pink claws appeared on the camera lens. They turned the camera around and a pink Rhydon was standing there. "Is the camera guy important, people?" Suddenly, blue feathers appeared on screen. They turned the camera around to reveal Articuno. "Hey! Keep the camera on me.

"Anyway, I'm the awesome host of this show. Here, 22 Pokémon will compete for 500,00 dollars. There was supposed to be 26, one for each letter of the alphabet, but there's no Pokémon native to Kanto that start with Q, U, X, or Y. This season, only Pokémon from the Kanto region can compete, but next season-"

"If there is one." Articuno was interrupted by Zapdos

"There will be one, because I'm rich and awesome. So I can just buy myself another show." Articuno said. Zapdos rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"As I was saying," Articuno continued, "next season, Pokémon from Kanto and Johto can enter, then the one after that, Hoenn, then Sinnoh, then Unova. 5 seasons in total. Which there WILL be, Zapdos." Zapdos just rolled his eyes and muttered something.

"Here comes our first contestant now." Said Articuno, pointing at an approaching boat with his wing. A red fish flopped off the boat. "Hi, Magikarp."

"Hey there." He said "I'm here to hopefully evolve and win"

"Of course you will, now go stand over there." Articuno pointed towards a long section of the dock. Magikarp stood right in the middle.

Another boat started coming. A small, rodent-looking Pokémon got off. "I'm Nidoran," she said "the female one to be exact."

She walked to the long dock and stood to the right of Magikarp. Another boat came.

"Aaaahhh!" Nidoran screamed. A large bee Pokémon with stingers on its arms flew off the boat. "What, you scared?" asked the Beedrill "Good." And went to go stand at the edge of the dock, away from Magikarp and Nidoran.

"I don't like bugs." Nidoran said to Magikarp.

"Okay then…" Articuno said slowly. "Look, the next boat" Moltres said. She pointed towards it. A ball Pokémon with its top half colored red and its bottom half colored white rolled off. "Voltorb's the name." It said without a mouth somehow. "Winnin' this game's my… uhh… game."

"Great rhyme." Articuno said sarcastically.

"Well I just thought of it when I got off the boat so cut me some slack."

"No."

Voltorb went to the dock, leaving some space between him and the other campers, grumbling something about Articuno. The next boat dropped of Caterpie, a green worm with red antennae on her head. "Hello, everybody." She said. She looked around at the campers that were already there, when her eyes locked on Beedrill. She crawled over to him and tried to engage him in conversation.

"Hi, what's your name?" Caterpie asked.

"Beedrill, what's it to ya?" He looked at Caterpie. Caterpie thought she saw his eyes widen. He looked away, but kept looking back a few times.

Meanwhile Nidoran was muttering "Ugh, another bug. Oh look, the next boat." A blue bat with purple wings and no eyes flew off extremely fast. "Oh, hi everybody, my name's Zubat. This is going to be so much fun. I hope I get far. Woo-hoo." He flew off towards the dock, shaking slightly. "Well he's quite hyper." Said Articuno. He then turned around to see the next boat coming.

There was a cracking noise, and then someone said "Aww, man." A pink Pokémon with an enormous tongue got off holding a lollipop that was broken in half. "I love cherry. Oh, I'm Lickitung, by the way." He walked off to the dock licking his lollipop.

Everyone jumped when the pier shook a little, then again. Everybody looked to see a large brown dinosaur-kangaroo mix Pokémon with a smaller purple version of itself in its pouch.

"I am Kangaskhan, and if anyone touches my baby," she pointed to her pouch "they're dead." Everyone just stared at her.

"Allllrighty, then." Muttered Articuno "When's then next boat getting here?" He asked Moltres. "I think I see it over there." She replied.

Suddenly, a yellow blur whizzed past the hosts as soon as the boat docked. "What was that?!" Yelled Zapdos. He got his foot ran over.

"Oh, just me." Everybody whizzed their heads around to see a yellow, dog-like creature with spiky fur and a white mane around her neck. "I'm Jolteon, and my speed will let me win this."

Zubat flew over to her and whispered something into her ear. "Uhh… isn't that copyright infringement or something?" Jolteon asked

"No, of course not. It's just a reference. And it's hilarious."

"Well, okay." She turned to the hosts. "Wanna see me run to that dock and back?... Wanna see me do it again?"

Zubat yelled out "SPONGEBOB REFERENCE!" Then collapsed on the dock laughing a very hyper-sounding laugh.

"Both of you just go to the dock." Articuno said, trying not to break out laughing.

There was a loud cracking noise then a faint splash. A broken post was floating in the water far away, and the post it came from had a humanoid Pokémon with boxing gloves for hands next to it.

"Just showing off my skills." Hitmonchan said. Articuno looked at the sharp, broken post. "That could hurt someone. But I don't care." He said shrugging.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" There was a pounding sound, and suddenly, Lickitung hit his back on the broken post. Everyone looked at Kangaskhan, who had a raised fist. "My baaack… I was just looking at him." groaned Lickitung.

"I guess you were right. Someone could get hurt." Hitmonchan said. Then he swung around to see the next boat coming. A floating rock with arms came off, his eyes were droopy.

"Um, Geodude?" Said Articuno "You seem tired."

"Naw, I'm just usually like this." He replied

"Ten bucks says he won't get past the 5th elimination." Zapdos whispered to Moltres. She nodded in agreement. "He looks strong enough."

Then there was a squawk, and a bird flew off the next boat without it even reaching the dock. It was holding something that looked like an onion in its beak."I'm Farfetch'd." He said, twirling his onion stalk.

The boat Farfetch'd flew off finally got to the dock. A blue, snake-like Pokémon slithered off. "And I'm Dratini." She said

"Wait, how come they came on the same boat?" Asked Voltorb. "To save time." Replied Articuno.

The next boat came. A purple star came off with a jewel in its center. "Hey, Starmie." Said Articuno. She didn't answer. "Uh, hello? Jeez, why don't you answer." Starmie just went to the dock without saying a word

A grey, flying, dinosaur-like Pokémon flew off the next boat. "Hey dudes. I'm Aerodactyl." He said in a very relaxed voice. He flew off next to Beedrill, seemingly not caring that he was glaring at him intensely.

A boxy, red and blue Pokémon floated off the next boat. "I'm Porygon. And I will be able to win because I am made of metal."He said in a computer-like voice.

He floated off to the dock just as another boat pulled up, it contained two Pokémon. "To save time and money, the rest of the boats will have two Pokémon each." Articuno replied to everyone's questions.

A blue Pokémon in a swirly shell came off first "H-Hi everyone. I-I'm Omanyte" He sounded nervous, and then crawled back into his shell. "And I'm Ivysaur." Said the next one. He looked like a quadruped dinosaur with a flower on his back and markings all over his body.

The next boat contained Tentacool and Raichu. Tentacool got off first, she looked like a blue jellyfish with huge red marks on her head. Raichu looked like a yellow mouse with pointy ears and tail. They both seemed enthusiastic about being on the show.

"This is the last boat, guys." Said Articuno just as the next boat arrived. A pile of pink eggs jumped off. "I'm Exeggcute." He said blankly. Finally, Wartortle was the last one. He looked around to see many campers already there. "Am I the last one?" He asked. "Yes." A bunch of the campers replied. "Aww man."

"Well, now that you're here, we will first take a picture for commercials and stuff." Articuno said as he took out a camera. He took is picture, and in it standing from left to right, was Aerodactyl, Beedrill, Caterpie, Dratini, Exeggcute, Farfetch'd, Geodude, Hitmonchan, Ivysaur, Jolteon, Kangaskhan, Lickitung, Magikarp, Nidoran, Omanyte, Porygon, Raichu, Starmie, Tentacool, Voltorb, Wartortle, and Zubat.

"Great, now I have my picture and can show you guys around." Articuno said, pointing to the few buildings on the island a little bit inland. "These are your cabins. That one's for boys. That's for girls." He said.

"Over here is the mess hall." Articuno pointed at a very long building. "Your food will be prepared by our chef, Zapdos." As soon as Articuno stopped speaking, Lickitung ran into the mess hall, hoping to find some food. "I guess he's pretty hungry." Said Aerodactyl.

"Well, let's just leave him be." Articuno walked over to a small shack. "This is th-"

"Oh, oh, oh! I know what it is." Zubat piped up. "It's that place where we reveal secrets or just to say something, and no one will know what you said."

Articuno grabbed Zubat in his talons. "Yes it is. Now, never interrupt me again."

Zubat had a shocked look on his face for a second, but then regained his ever-lasting smile and said "I call first!" and flew into the confessional.

**Zubat was flying around. "Oh boy, I'm the first to use this. This is so awesome. But, I don't know what to say. Hmmmmmm…"**

**Lickitung was licking some ice cream "I found some food."**

**Porygon's eyes were unlit "Calculating chance of winning… Calculation complete. Chance of winning: 4.5454545454545454545454545454 5454… (Just so you know, that's 100 divided by 22)**

**Omanyte was there now. "Why was Porygon saying 454545 over and over again?"**

**Zubat was flying frantically. "I KNOW WHAT TO SAY NOW!" He was about to say something when Beedrill came in. "Out of the way, batboy." And he pushed Zubat out before he could say anything.**

"**I need to think of a plan." Beedrill said, staring straight into the camera. "I should start an alliance, but who are the strongest players…"**

**Caterpie said "Beedrill looks kind of cute."**

"Okay everyone, get settled into your cabins, and in 30 minutes, meet me at that cliff." Articuno said once everyone looked at the confessional. "Why? Are we jumping off it or something?" Wartortle asked.

Articuno smirked. "Look a little closer." He said, then he flew away. Everyone was squinting their eyes to see the top of the cliff (except Zubat, who had no eyes). They saw something, blurry at first, but then it came into view.

"Well, sh**." Exeggcute said

**Hooray, finished the first chapter! This is my first story.**

**Also, I feel like I didn't explain the characters very well, so I'll put their descriptions riiiight here.**

**Magikarp: The high self-esteem sucky fish.**

**Nidoran (Female): The scaredy cat girl, who can be brave at times.**

**Beedrill: The evil bee who does a lot of plotting.**

**Voltorb: Also high self-esteem, but more annoying**

**Caterpie: Happy-go-luckyish, likes Beedrill.**

**Zubat: The extremely hyper guy who talks a lot.**

**Lickitung: The guy who eats everything.**

**Kangaskhan: She will do ANYTHING to protect her baby.**

**Jolteon: Fast and proud of it.**

**Hitmonchan: Loves fighting. I'm thinking of having him as a pain magnet**

**Geodude: Lazy guy who sleeps all day.**

**Farfetch'd: Same with Kangaskhan except with his stick.**

**Dratini: Nice person, mostly to Caterpie, though.**

**Starmie: Never talks, so not much is know about her.**

**Aerodactyl: Really laid back.**

**Porygon: Speaks internet (You guess what that means).**

**Omanyte: Forget Nidoran. THIS is the guy who's scared everything.**

**Ivysaur: Fun guy, but not very smart.**

**Tentacool: Female equivalent of Beedrill, except a little more evil.**

**Raichu: More happy-go-lucky than Caterpie, so that means he's very annoying.**

**Exeggcute: Sarcastic, I think I'll make him the enemy of one of the hosts.**

**Wartortle: Nice guy with a low self-esteem.**

**Well, that's everyone, so see when the next chapter, nothing else to say here.**


	2. Geronimo!

Articuno and Zapdos were talking in a room. "So how many campers do you think will survive the first challenge?" Articuno asked.

"None, because you are insane." Zapdos drawled on.

"I'm not insane. I just want more views."

"I don't care about the campers, but those views pay me. So I don't want to lose views by killing the freakin' contestants."

"None of them will actually die, idiot."

"Ugh. Whatever, just get the teams an-"

They looked at each other as their eyes grew. Then they made a mad dash out of the building they were in.

Everyone was getting ready in their cabins for the challenge. "This challenge should be fun." Exeggcute said sarcastically to Magikarp. "Yeah, but I'm ready for it." He replied

"ATTENTION CAMPERS. MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE RIGHT NOW." Articuno's voice blared through the speakers. "Why?" said a few campers.

"I FORGOT TO PUT YOU GUYS INTO TEAMS."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about those." Dratini said to Caterpie on their way to the campfire.

"Okay now that you're all here, whoever's name I call come stand to the left of me.

"Kangaskhan, Hitmonchan, Caterpie, Magikarp, Voltorb, Lickitung, Exeggcute, Ivysaur, Dratini, Aerodactyl, and Beedrill. You guys are the Viridian Victors." The Pokémon whose names were called went to their spot. "If your name is called now, stand to the left of Zapdos. Jolteon, Farfetch'd, Porygon, Tentacool, Omanyte, Nidoran, Geodude, Starmie, Raichu, and Wartortle. You are the Fuchsia Fighters." They all went to their places.

"Now follow me up the cliff."Articuno said. A few of the campers shuddered. They were not looking forward to the first challenge.

At the top of the cliff there was a plane. That's what everyone saw before, a plane. They knew what was going to happen.

When they got to the top, Articuno said "Okay campers, you all have to jump out of this plane into a ring in the water below. If you jump, you get a point for your team. If you don't jump, you don't get any points. Now get in the plane."

Everyone got in and the plane started flying.

**Nidoran:" Oh god, no. This is scary."**

**Omanyte was passed out.**

**Magikarp: "This seems fun."**

**Wartortle: "Well, they can't fly us too high, can they?"**

When they were really high, Articuno said "Well, who wants to go fir-"

"Hooray!" Magikarp yelled out as he jumped in, getting a point.

"Well, I guess it's the Victors going first. Who's next?"

All of them looked around nervously, before Dratini jumped right off the plane, followed by Voltorb.

Ivysaur and Aerodactyl shared a glance, before jumping in. Ivysaur belly flopping, but Aerodactyl barely made a splash.

**Aerodactyl: "Aerodactyl, aerodynamic. Makes sense I did good, doesn't it?"**

Hitmonchan was looking outside nervously.

**Hitmonchan: "Usually, in these types of shows, the fighting type is the pain magnet. Trust me I've seen it a lot of times." Suddenly, a piece of the roof fell, narrowly missing Hitmonchan. "Maybe not. Hopefully."**

Hitmonchan dived straight in. He fell into the water without getting hurt at all. "I guess I'm not the pain magnet, then." He said, swimming to the boat that picks them up. Kangaskhan landed on him right then.

**Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan was covered in bruises "I TOLD YOU!" This time, the piece of roof did land on him.**

**Kangaskhan: "Maybe I should stop hurting the other contestants. They might see me as a threat or something."**

After Exeggcute made a sarcastic remark then jumping, only Beedrill, Caterpie, and Lickitung were left. Beedrill had been staring at the other contestants jumping the whole time.

**Beedrill: "I've been watching to see who the strongest competitors are. I've deduced that those are Kangaskhan and Aerodactyl."**

Lickitung had passed out, while Caterpie was just shaking. Articuno piped up "Well if you two aren't jumping, I guess it's the Fighter's turn now."

Wartortle was looking at Caterpie, still trembling, he felt sorry for her. While everyone else on his team was deciding who went first, he went over to Caterpie. "Hey, maybe you could hop into my shell while I jump, then we each get a point for our teams." Caterpie agreed, and they both got a point. "Well that counts as Caterpie jumping." Articuno said. All the Fighters looked at him awkwardly. "Wartortle helped her jump by letting her into his shell. Now one of you jump already!"

**Tentacool: "What? Why would he help the other team?"**

**Jolteon: "Why?"**

While everybody was wondering why Wartortle helped Caterpie, Zubat flew straight into the water. He was followed by Jolteon, Raichu, and Farfetch'd.

Tentacool started bickering with Porygon and Omanyte to get them to jump. "I'm scared." Omanyte whined. "I'm not sure if I won't short out." Porygon said. Tentacool wrapped one tentacle around each of them and jumped.

**Porygon: "System failure. System failure." Then he twitched a little.**

Starmie, Nidoran, and Geodude were left. Starmie just walked right out, not saying a word. Tentacool yelled from below "HEY! JUMP ALREADY!"

Nidoran said "I'm too scared, and I can't budge him." She leaned toward Geodude, who was sleeping.

"Well if that's everyone, then the Victors win!" Articuno yelled. "You guys would have had a tiebreaker if Wartortle didn't help out Caterpie."

Wartortle had been sitting on the beach when he heard Articuno's announcement. Everyone on his team glared at him. He put a nervous face on and ran away.

**Wartortle: "Oh, crap. Oh, crap. I'm so out. This is bad. I just wanted to help her. Oh god why…"**

All the Fighters gathered at the campfire ceremony. Articuno walked up. "This is where one of you will get voted off, and never able to come back again. You will go into the confessional and cast your vote. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow will go home."

**Tentacool: "Wartortle."**

**Jolteon: "Wartortle lost it for us."**

**Wartortle: "Oh what's the point. I'm going home first. I'll just vote Geodude. Oh, man."**

**Farfetch'd: "Wartortle is out."**

"You all cast your votes. If I call your name, come get a marshmallow. The person who gets the honor of receiving the first marshmallow of the season, the person who'll probably care the least, Starmie." Articuno said. Starmie just walked over and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Next is Farfetch'd, Jolteon, Porygon, Tentacool, Raichu, and Zubat." They walked up. "Nidoran and Omanyte." Articuno finished. Wartortle and Geodude were left.

"And the person leaving first from Total Pokémon Island is…" Articuno let the suspense rise.

…

…

…

"Wartortle." He threw the last marshmallow at Geodude, sleeping, who just said "Huh?" Then he looked around, picked up his marshmallow and said "Oh."

Wartortle just sat there with his head hanging. Articuno asked "Want to make a last confessional?" Wartortle replied "Sure." And walked towards it.

**Wartortle: "Well, this sucks. I'm the first one out. Well I guess my niceness got the better of me. That doesn't help you in these shows." He was about to walk out, then he stopped. "I didn't even make any friends."**

After a few people said goodbye to him, Wartortle was off on the Boat of Losers.

Elsewhere Omanyte was in a tree and Porygon found him. "What are you doing up here?" He asked. "One of the few things I'm not scared of is being alone. It actually relaxes me." Omanyte replied.

"Hey what's that noise?" They both looked down and were surprised to see Tentacool and Jolteon. Tentacool said "I called you here to propose an alliance."

"Really? Those get far don't they?" Jolteon asked. "Yes they do, and we'll get even stronger if we recruit new members. I'm thinking Farfetch'd but I'm not sure."

"I'll join."

Said Jolteon. "Now come on let's get some sleep."

**Tentacool: "I'm just going to use her then kick her off as dead weight when she outlives her usefulness"**

Jolteon was running back to the cabin and didn't see the tree. The tree Porygon and Omanyte were in. She knocked right into it and they both fell out. "Ah! Spies!" Jolteon said. "What were you doing up there?"

"Nothing." Porygon said "We won't tell anyone."

"Well there's only one thing to do so you don't reveal us to anyone." Tentacool said. "Wh-what are you g-going to do to u-us." Omanyte whined.

"Would you like to join?"

**Ooh. Tentacool's made an alliance has she?**

**Yup, Wartortle's the first one out. He was originally supposed to be pretend nice and be secretly mean, but I gave that to Tentacool.**

**Review please!**

**Wartortle: Yeah, what he said…**


	3. We're Gonna Need a Bigger Plane

**Before I started making this chapter, I thought to myself "What would a theme song to this look like?" So I made one. Here it is.**

**Dear mom and dad I'm doin' fine.**

The camera pans through the island, and Articuno and Moltres have to jump out of the way.

**You guys are on my mind.**

The camera falls off the cliff from the first challenge, revealing Magikarp swimming around in the water.

**You asked me what I wanted to be,**

Magikarp jumps in the air hitting Farfetch'd, who was flying, his stalk flies out of his beak from the impact.

**And I think the answer is plain to see.**

The stalk lands near Nidoran, who was walking around in the forest. Farfetch'd flies in and grabs his stalk, but not before accidentally knocking an Ekans out of a tree onto them.

**I wanna be famous.**

Zubat and Jolteon are laughing at the two Pokémon running from the Ekans.

**I wanna live close to the sun.**

Beedrill and Tentacool are fighting on a raft, when it falls down a waterfall.

**So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won.**

Raichu is jumping around on a log. Tentacool keeps falling in the background but Beedrill starts flying and laughs at her. Aerodactyl crashes into both of them.

**Everything to prove, nothin' in my way.**

Aerodactyl, Beedrill, and Raichu crash into the confessional and Ivysaur gets launched out.

**I'll get there one day.**

Inside the mess hall Zapdos is preparing a meal, while Lickitung is waiting hungrily for it and Omanyte is trembling next to him.

'**Cause I wanna be famous.**

To the left of Lickitung ad Omanyte, Exeggcute and Voltorb are glaring at each other.

**Nananananananana**

Caterpie and Dratini are talking, while Starmie is just standing right there next to them.

**Nanananananana**

In the water, Wartortle is trying to flee from a bunch of Sharpedo and Carvanha.

**I wanna be, I wanna be**

The camera turns around on a dock where we see the shiny Rhydon camera guy from the first episode waving. Then Porygon pops up in front of the camera and twitches a bit.

**I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

Around a campfire Kangaskhan smiles at Hitmonchan and he is about to say something when Geodude falls from nowhere on his head.

***end music***

**Well, is it good? Leave a review on what you think about it.**

Articuno was in the same building as before. He was holding a dart, which he threw at a wall. It missed a dartboard covered with different challenges and hit a calendar instead.

"Ha. Your aim sucks." Zapdos called out, snickering a little bit.

"Well excuse me for have wings instead of hands." Articuno said back.

He was about to pull the dart out and try again when he saw where it landed.

"Hey, wait a minute…"

**000 (This will mean static or scene change from now on.)**

"So, do you think Wartortle was just being stupid or nice?" Farfetch'd asked Nidoran.

"Hey guys, look." Raichu and Zubat said, holding a phone.

"What is it?" Porygon asked.

Raichu held up the phone it showed that the date was December 22, 2012. "We survived the apocalypse!"

Beedrill flew up followed by Caterpie who was annoying him very much "Oh please, do you idiots actually believe that?"

"Well, no but it's still fun to-"Zubat was interrupted by a canister landing in the middle of them. It shot out pink gas and everyone fell asleep except for Geodude, who was already asleep and Porygon, who was a robot.

"Uhhh… What the heck was that?" Porygon said, bewildered, before getting hit by a device that shot out enough electricity to shorten him out for a while.

**000**

Everyone (even the people who weren't in the group that got hit with the gas) was sleeping in a giant field. This field had scorched grass everywhere, trees with no leaves, and a few cracks in the ground.

Suddenly, Kangaskhan got up "What the heck happened here?!" She yelled out, waking almost everyone else up.

Then there was a strong wind and everyone looked up to see Articuno in a helicopter. "This is the next challenge. In celebration of the world not ending, we put you in this fake, post-apocalyptic world where you have to survive for one night. The team that I think survives the best wins immunity."

He started to fly away when Exeggcute piped up "Wait!"

"What?"

"Why are you in a helicopter when you can fly?"

"Because it's way more fun." Articuno flew off.

Everyone looked around "Survive? He basically nuked this place. How are we going to find food and water?" Beedrill said, annoyed

"We could eat Exeggcute." Voltorb said, laughing. Exeggcute was horrified.

"He will be our last resort." Beedrill said, flying off to look for food.

"Wait what!?" Exeggcute yelled.

Kangaskhan spoke up "Okay, we will need a plan, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Dratini, and Aerodactyl, go help Beedrill find food. Magikarp, Lickitung, go look for a lake or something for water. And Hitmonchan, Caterpie, Ivysaur and I will build shelter. Caterpie use String Shot to glue some branches we get together."

Everyone agreed and went on their way.

**000**

**Hitmonchan: "Dang, Kangaskhan's a good leader."**

**000**

**Kangaskhan: "I just thought that up on the spot, everyone thinks it's good, though."**

**000**

**Exeggcute: "I hate Voltorb and Articuno already."**

**000**

**Beedrill: "Why did I have to get those idiots to come with me? Well, at least I'm not with Caterpie.**

**000**

(Meanwhile with the other team)

"Okay, so it looks like they're splitting off to do more jobs at once, so we'll do that, too." Tentacool said, her team huddled together. "Farfetch'd, Zubat, and Jolteon, go look for food. Omanyte, Starmie, and Nidoran, go look for water. The rest of you, help me build a shelter. And Geodude, you have to actually do something."

Everyone looked at the rock-type, who was actually awake at the moment, but barely. "Okay, fine." He said. Then he started snoring.

**000**

(With the Victors' water team)

"Why couldn't I help find the food?" Lickitung said

"Because you'd probably eat it all." Magikarp replied. "But maybe if we find a lake there'll be some trees with fruits around it."

"Okay, I guess." Suddenly, Lickitung stopped walking. "Magikarp, when you use Splash, what do you splash in?"

"Water, of course."

"So you can make water out of nothing by Splashing?"

"I guess I can. That's awesome. Come on let's go back."

**000**

(With the Fighters' water team)

"So, do you ever talk?" Omanyte asked Starmie. She just shook her head and kept walking.

"I'm so tired. When will we find water?" Nidoran whined

"Hopefully soon." Omanyte replied, also tired.

"I don't get why we have to do this, you guys and Tentacool can just use Water Gun or something. You are water types."

At these words, the trio stopped for a second before running back to camp.

**000**

(With the Victors' food team)

"OH MY GOD, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Beedrill yelled.

Exeggcute and Voltorb stopped their fighting when he said that.

"But he's annoying me so much." Whined Exeggcute.

"I don't care. Now shut up and don't say anything unless you see food." He spat at them. "And you two," he pointed to Aerodactyl and Dratini, "You haven't been annoying me, but do the same I told them."

They all nodded very quickly in agreement.

**000**

**Beedrill: "When we lose, one of them is going home. And I still need to get Aerodactyl, Kangaskhan, and Caterp- WAIT NO. Not Caterpie, not Caterpie. Why did I say that, well she is kind of- NO. Come on Beedrill, get a hold of yourself. Okay, I still need to get Aerodactyl and Kangaskhan into an alliance with me.**

**000**

**Exeggcute: "And I hate Beedrill, too."**

**000**

**Dratini: "Beedrill just got scary."**

**000**

(With the Fighters' food team)

"This is boring." Jolteon said.

"But we need to win the challenge." Farfetch'd said. "Come on, Zubat, let's fly up to look for food."

"No, I got a better idea." Zubat replied, smiling. "This'll break the fourth wall, but…"

"No, wait!"

"MONTAGE TIME!"

**000**

Caterpie is using String Shot at some logs to tie them together, but accidentally hits Hitmonchan in the face.

Porygon is helping Raichu build a shelter, while Tentacool is yelling at Geodude, who is asleep.

Ivysaur is having trouble knocking down a tree for more logs, when it fell the wrong way and lands on everyone except Kangaskhan, who was helping Ivysaur.

Tentacool is still yelling at Geodude, when Raichu taps on her back. She turns around and he and Porygon gesture at a small, but completed shack for them. Tentacool looks back at Geodude and shrugs.

Aerodactyl is pulling the last Oran berry off a bush while Beedrill is just glaring at Exeggcute and Voltorb, who blows up in Exeggcute's face(s).

Farfetch'd is running from Jolteon and Zubat, who realized that his stalk is food.

Zapdos is poking at a radio, which is playing the montage music, to try and get it to turn off.

**000**

**Zubat: "This concludes our brief challenge montage."**

**000**

"Well, that got done quickly." Said Kangaskhan, looking at the shelter they made.

Everyone was already back, each team had their own food pile and was about to go to sleep when Articuno's helicopter flew overhead.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Exeggcute yelled. Articuno responded by throwing a piece of paper out of the helicopter and flying off.

Farfetch'd got to the paper first and read "I've hired some interns to act like crazed Pokémon who also survived the apocalypse. –Articuno"

"Oh god I hate him." Exeggcute said

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone turned to see Nidoran and the food pile being attacked by a Primeape and a Golem.

The people on Nidoran's team tried to help and eventually chased them away.

**000**

**Nidoran: "They"**

**000**

**Exeggcute: "are"**

**000**

**Omanyte: "evil."**

**000**

They woke up the next day without being attacked again.

Articuno's helicopter appeared suddenly. "Well, the Victors win again."

"WHAT!?"

"You guys got attacked by my interns."

"But they didn't, that's not fair."

"Voltorb Flip's not fair, seriously, it's way too hard, and neither is this show. Now meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight." And with that, he flew off in his helicopter.

"Uhhhh… how do we get back?"

**000**

"Second time in a row guys, you have to bring this losing streak up." Articuno said to the Fighters at the elimination ceremony. "You have done this before, so go do it."

**000**

**Tentacool: "Jolteon, Porygon, Omanyte, and I decided that Nidoran would be a good choice to get rid of, so we're voting her."**

**000**

**Nidoran: "Anyone could be going home today, I guess."**

**000**

**Farfetch'd: "Let's see, who's not doing much for the team… Wait a minute! I feel stupid now. Of course Geodude."**

**000**

"Come up and get your poffin whe-" Articuno started.

"I thought they were marshmallows." Said Raichu.

"They change sometimes. Anyway, you're safe. So is Zubat, Porygon, Farfetch'd, Omanyte, Jolteon, Starmie, and Tentacool." They came up to get their poffins

**000**

"**What? Who voted for me?**

**000**

***10 minutes earlier***

**Geodude: Starmie walked up to him and poked him. "NIDORAN!" Geodude yelled. "I was having a dream that I was voting for who was next, and I accidentally said Nidoran." Starmie whispered something into his ear and he said "Oh."**

**000**

"The next person off Total Pokémon Island is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*more dots*

"Nidoran. How many times will Geodude be on the chopping block in this show?"

"What?! I'm second?"

"Yep. Go do your last confessional."

**000**

**Nidoran: "I guess I am kind of a scaredy –cat, but Geodude is more useless than me, and Omanyte is scared of MUCH more things than me. Oh well, this game was scary anyways."**

**000**

As Nidoran left on the Boat of Losers Tentacool face-tentacled herself "I'm an idiot. I forgot all about Geodude."

"So I'm guessing he's next?" asked Jolteon

"Yep."

**000**

**Nidoran is out. Yep, we survived 2012, when the next end of the world date? When I started this, I only had up until Nidoran's elimination planned, so I need to plan more. Also, I made a poll on my profile on who you want to win TPI, you can pick 5.**

**Please review, I like reviews, really.**

**(Does anyone get the title?)**


	4. Circus Act

**New chapter and New Year (Yes, I know it's March). Also, there's still the poll on my profile on who you want to win the competition. And please review. Reviews motivate me a lot and I've only gotten two so far. Now we begin…**

**000**

"OWCH" Geodude yelled, falling out of his bed. "What was that?" He looked around and saw Starmie standing there. She had tapped him on the back and surprised him out of his sleep. His yell would have woken up everyone else in the cabin… if it hadn't been the middle of the day when he was sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" Geodude asked. Starmie waved one of her appendages in a way that meant "Follow me."

"Ummm… Okay?" Geodude said. They walked into the forest, and for a while, nothing happened. Then they came upon a clearing. The clearing had a luxurious trailer, a stand where a bunch of wires were hooked, the building that Zapdos and Articuno were in in the beginnings of the last two episodes, and a small shack.

Geodude yawned then said "So this is where the hosts live? There must be so many cool things in that trailer. Maybe even comfortable pillows." He started to go over to the trailer, but Starmie stopped him. Then she pointed to the small shack.

"What's in there?" Geodude asked. He was wondering how that small shack could have something better than in that trailer. Starmie opened the door with Psychic and they walked inside.

"So is this a storage shack or something? It's really dark." Geodude yawned and then something hit his face. "Oh."

He pulled on the cord that almost had gotten caught in his mouth if he had yawned any longer. The lights turned on and…

"Whoa. What are these things?"

**000**

Voltorb was happily rolling along until he ran into something. Something pink. "Oh, it's you."

Voltorb and Exeggcute glared at each other until Exeggcute asked "Why are you wet?"

"I just set a prank for Zapdos, you know how hard that is with out arms?" Voltorb replied. Exeggcute started laughing and said "Ha. I just set a prank for Articuno and it was easy since I'm part psychic type."

"Wait. You set up pranks, too?"

"Yeah. When Articuno presses his wing to the button that's on the microphone he uses to announce challenges, he won't be able to take it off. Hahaha."

"That's a good one. But I put a bucket of water over the kitchen door, and when Zapdos gets drenched the bucket will pull a string that makes the door close on his face."

"Oh, really. Well, I once did this prank to my friend, I took som-"

"ATTENTION CAMPERS. THE NEXT CHALLENGE STARTS IN 10 MINUTES. MEET ME AT THE CENTER OF CAMP THEN." Articuno's voice blared over the speakers. There was a pause and then they heard "Hey! What the heck! I can't take this off." Then it turned off.

"Hahaha." They both laughed. Then there was a yell and a soaked Zapdos came out of the mess hall. "WHO DID THIS!?" Zapdos yelled. Exeggcute and Voltorb snickered as they walked away.

**000**

**Exeggcute: "Okay, maybe Voltorb isn't that bad."**

**000**

**Voltorb: "I guess Exeggcute isn't too bad, after all."**

**000**

Moltres and Zapdos, still wet, were at the center of camp when everyone else got there.

"Where's Articuno?" Jolteon asked

"He's busy." Moltres said. Then Zapdos yelled out "WHO DID THAT PRANK WITH THE BUCKET AND THE DOOR?!"

Most of the contestant didn't know what he meant, but after a few seconds, Exeggcute and Voltorb broke out laughing.

"SO YOU TWO DID THIS!" Zapdos yelled, then he lunged at them, but Exeggcute used Psychic and blocked Zapdos from getting any closer.

"RRRRRGGGGHH." Zapdos groaned. Then he launched a Thunder at them, but aimed badly and it hit Hitmonchan instead.

"Zapdos, calm down." Moltres said, but he didn't. "Oh, never mind. The rest of you come over here so I can explain the challenge."

Moltres and everyone except Exeggcute, Voltorb, and Zapdos walked away. "Ok, this challenge consists of three challenges. The first is stacking. Take this pile of objects and stack them as high as you can. The team with the higher stack wins this part of the challenge. Everyone got it?" Moltres explained

"Yeah, sure." Said Farfetch'd, looking at the pile of junk.

"Great, now start."

**000**

**With the Victors**

"So, does anyone see some stackable things in the pile?" Kangaskhan asked everyone.

"Nope."

"Nothing here."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the heck was that?" Beedrill said, looking at where the sound came from.

Suddenly, the unconscious bodies of Exeggcute and Voltorb fell from the sky and landed on Hitmonchan, who was just getting up from the Thunder attack.

"I think Zapdos breached the Psychic." Ivysaur said, coughing from the cloud of dust formed by the landing.

"Great. Three people on our team are fainted." Lickitung said.

"But we can still beat them. We've been on a winning streak so far, right." Dratini said.

**000**

**With the Fighters**

"Quickeveryonelookinthepilefo ranyboxesbecauseboxesareeasy tostackbutmakesurethebigones goonthebottomand-" Zubat said, extremely fast.

"Zubat nobody can understand you." Tentacool said.

"I understood him." Jolteon, Porygon, and Raichu said simultaneously.

"Then what did he say?"

"He said to find boxes in the pile and stack them from biggest to smallest."

"Well I guess that's a good idea. Quick, Starmie, get that refrigerator box."

Zubat piped up again and said, but slower this time, "Also, MONTAGE TIME."

"Not again."

**000**

Starmie is pushing the refrigerator box, but Geodude is in the way.

Kangaskhan is digging through the pile, and one of the objects she throws behind her back hits Hitmonchan.

Tentacool, Jolteon, and Starmie are trying to push Geodude out of the way.

Aerodactyl and Ivysaur find an actual fridge and are stacking things on top of that.

Tentacool and Jolteon are still trying to push Geodude, while Starmie just pushes the box around him.

Ivysaur and Aerodactyl are making a small tower out of tools and kitchen utensils, and Beedrill comes and knocks it over.

Moltres is looking at a clock on a wall and is about to hit a bell

**000**

DING! Everyone looks around to see where that came from when Moltres appears out of nowhere.

"Well, I think we have a winner." Moltres said

Ivysaur was putting the finishing touches on the Victors' stack. Jolteon was helping Starmie add the fifth box onto the Fighters' stack. The Victors' was considerably larger.

"Victors win the first part. On to the second one. Let's go."

In another part of the campsite, Moltres led the campers to two bins filled with balls. "The next part is juggling."

**000**

**Jolteon: "Are these supposed to be circus challenges?"**

**000**

**Hitmonchan: "Out of everyone, only me, Kangaskhan, Aerodactyl, Lickitung, Geodude, and Raichu can juggle. And maybe Exeggcute and Starmie with Psychic."**

**000**

"Okay, everyone, pick one person on each team to juggle as many of these balls as they can. The person who's juggling the most balls at the end of the time wins for their team." Moltres explained

**With the Fighters**

"Well, Geodude is still sleeping, so Raichu, can you juggle?" Tentacool asked.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Well, that's great. Raichu's the only one here who has hands. Can anyone else juggle at all?"

Starmie and Farfetch'd raised their appendages.

"What? How?"

"Well, I can use my wings as hands and Starmie can use Psychic."

"I think we should go with Starmie."

"Fine."

**With the Victors**

"So, I think our best chance is either Aerodactyl or Hitmonchan." Kangaskhan said.

"I'll do it." Aerodactyl said.

"Okay, you guys have your jugglers? Great. Now begin." Moltres said as she tossed a few balls to Aerodactyl and Starmie.

They began to juggle. First two, the three, the four, and then five. All the way up to seven balls. Aerodactyl was obviously struggling, while Starmie just used Psychic to keep hers up. Eventually, when the eighth ball was thrown, Aerodactyl dropped his balls.

"Ha-ha, you said-"

Don't you dare finish that sentence, Zubat.

Aerodactyl cropped his balls and they flew everywhere, including Hitmonchan's head… twice. Starmie just kept juggling eight balls with Psychic.

"Well, I think we have an obvious winner, Aerodactyl!" Moltres exclaimed.

"WHAT!"

"Yes, Aerodactyl wins, he actually juggled, while Starmie just used Psychic. Since they won two out of three already, Fighters, you're going to the elimination area for the third time in a row."

"Oh, come on!" The Fighters all yelled.

**000**

**Jolteon: "Seriously? Again?"**

**000**

**Zubat: "Heh, he said-" Then Zubat got punched in the face. "Wait ,no!" BAM!**

**000**

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Articuno said as he flew towards the contestants.

"Aww, did you really have to come back?" Exeggcute said.

"Oh shut it. Fighters go vote for someone to be eliminated."

**000**

**Farfetch'd: "This time, Geodude's definitely going home."**

**000**

**Raichu: "Hmm, Geodude or Starmie?"**

**000**

"Okay, you've cast your votes, time for elimination. When I call your name, come get an Oran Berry." Articuno said, holding out a tray of eight Oran Berries.

"They changed again?" Asked Zubat.

"Yes, they change every episode. Porygon, Omanyte, Jolteon, Zubat, and Raichu are safe." They got their Oran Berries. "Farfetch'd and Tentacool are also safe."

Starmie and Geodude were left. "You each got at least one vote. The one coming in 20th place is…

…

…

…

…

…

Geodude. Starmie, get over here and claim your Oran Berry."

Starmie got up slowly and looked back at Geodude, but then went to get her Oran Berry.

"Oh, well. I guess I had to see this coming. But before I leave, what is this?" Geodude asked, holding out one of the items he found in the shack at the beginning of the episode. It was a wooden carving of Articuno.

"What? How did you get that? We weren't going to start hiding those until the final 15." Articuno sputtered.

"What is it?" Raichu asked.

"It's an idol. There are ones of Zapdos, Moltres, and I. Each has some prize carved onto the bottom. Whoever found one could use the prize at whatever time it says you can use it. Quick, Geodude read what's at the bottom."

"Hmm, it says 'Immune for elimination for episode used in and ability to choose someone on the other team to be eliminated. Usable only at elimination time.'"

Everyone stared in shock.

"Viridian Victors, get over here!" Articuno shouted.

**000**

"What!" All the Victors yelled after hearing the situation about Geodude's idol.

"That's right. Even though you won the challenge, one of you will be eliminated. Geodude, take your pick."

Geodude was thinking who to pick while all his teammates were yelling things along the line of "Pick a threat."

"Hmm.. I guess I'll pick a threat. They would be…?"

"Either Beedrill, Kangaskhan, Aerodactyl, or Hitmonchan, I guess."

"Then I pick Beedrill. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Everyone on the Victors relaxed and some actually smiled. Caterpie yelled out "No!". Beedrill just stood there. Then his eye twitched.

"No! I won't leave. You can't do this. I was supposed to win. Raaaagghhh!"

Then he started beating up everything in sight, mainly Hitmonchan, though.

It took all three hosts, the camera guy, and a couple of interns to restrain him.

"Well, with a contestant eliminated that nobody expected, we have our final 19. Tune in next time on Total… Pokémon… Island!

**000**

Wartortle and Nidoran were in Loser Land, a 5-star casino where all the eliminated contestants go. It had restaurants, spas, and a pool.

"Hey, Nidoran, hasn't it been a while since a contestant's been eliminated?" Wartortle asked

"I guess, but-"

Nidoran was cut off by the boat carrying Beedrill dropped him off. The boat sped off a Beedrill yelled "Raaaaaaagggggghhhh!"

"Uh-oh."

**000**

**Never expected that, did you. Those idols are going to be the bane of some people in this game. And the saviors of others. Also, Wartortle and Nidoran are in trouble aren't they. Geodude's getting pretty lucky in this game.**

**Anyway, please review, the poll's still on my profile and that's about it. Bye.**

**Next time on TPI (Yes, I'm doing this now):**

**The contestants play some sports, Caterpie is depressed about Beedrill's elimination, Articuno starts hiding the idols, and a big secret is revealed that none of the contestants expected, especially the one who's secret it is.**


	5. Secrets!

**Hello people. Not really much to say here except that I changed the poll for who you want to win Total Pokémon Island from a description of the contestant to what they're labeled as. For example, Hitmonchan: "The Pain Magnet."**

**Now, let us begin.**

**000**

Hitmonchan was hanging out with Ivysaur and Aerodactyl in their cabin.

"I am SO glad Beedrill's finally gone." Ivysaur said.

"I know, right? I felt like he was going to beat me up every single time I looked at him." Hitmonchan said, and then he sighed. "He was a pretty strong competitor, though. If he wasn't so mean, he would have made it pretty far."

"Well, I'm happy he's gone. It feels just a little more peaceful around here, y'know dude." Aerodactyl said.

Outside, Dratini and Caterpie were walking, and heard the entire conversation.

"Am I the only one here who's sad about Beedrill leaving?" Caterpie asked.

"I'm very sorry to say this, Caterpie. But yes, I didn't really like him, either." Dratini said sadly.

"It's okay, he was pretty mean. But I just sort of… liked him."

Dratini widened her eyes at this. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. I'm just really sad at the moment."

"C'mon, let's see if there's something around here to make you happier. How about some food?" Dratini asked gesturing to the mess hall.

"Sure."

**000**

**Dratini: "I've gotta find some way to cheer her up."**

**000**

At the mess hall, Tentacool's alliance was discussing who to get out next.

"Geodude's bee too lucky so far. We really need to vote him out this time." Jolteon suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tentacool said. "But what about those idols Articuno told us about?"

"HELLO CONTESTANTS!" Articuno yelled into his megaphone as he walked in. "It's just about time to start your next challenge!"

"Aw, really?" Zubat asked.

"Yes. But, first, I have an announcement. I was originally going to start hiding those idols that eliminated Beedrill last challenge at the final 15."

Caterpie sniffled.

"But since you know about them now. I've already hidden them around the island. Be sure to look for them. Now for the challenge, head to the gym." Then he flew off, most likely to the gym.

"Uhhhh, what gym?" Exeggcute asked.

**000**

**Lickitung: "Articuno needs to give us a map of this island or something."**

**000**

**Voltorb: "Seriously, a gym? I HAVE NO LIMBS!"**

**000**

"There it is!" Ivysaur yelled out, after 15 minutes of walking around the island to find the gym.

"Slowpokes." Articuno said simply when he saw how long the contestants took to find the gym.

"Hey! I take insult to that!" a Slowpoke in a tree yelled down.

"Ummmm, okay then. Anyways, your next challenge is…" He took out a basketball, "knockout."

"What's that?" Farfetch'd asked.

"Knockout. A game played using 2 basketballs where players stand in line in front of the basket. The two players in the front of the line try to make the ball in the basket. If they make it, they pass the ball to the next person in line, and go to the back. If the person who goes second makes it, the first one is out. This repeats until there is only one player still in." Porygon explained.

"What? How am I supposed to play that? I DON'T HAVE LIMBS!" Voltorb yelled.

"Yeah, we saw your confessional." Articuno said. "And I have a compromise, Caterpie, Dratini, Exeggcute, Magikarp, Voltorb, Porygon, and Zubat don't have to compete. I'll also take Starmie and Omanyte out, so the teams are equal."

"What about us?" Ivysaur and Jolteon asked.

"Or me?" Tentacool asked.

"You can still hit the ball or something, so shut up. The rest of you get in a line. The last person standing wins it for their team." Articuno waited until everyone was in line.

The order was Jolteon, Hitmonchan, Tentacool, Aerodactyl, Farfetch'd, Kangaskhan, Raichu, Lickitung, Geodude, and Ivysaur.

"BEGIN!"

Jolteon and Hitmonchan were up first. Jolteon fumbled with the ball because of her paws and kept missing the basket. It only took Hitmonchan 2 tries to get the ball in. Jolteon was out.

**Victors: 5 Fighters: 4**

**000**

**Jolteon: "Come on! This isn't fair. I have PAWS!"**

**000  
**When Aerodactyl and Tentacool went, Aerodactyl easily won because Tentacool had tentacles.

"OH COME ON!"

**Victors: 5 Fighters: 3**

Farfetch'd got the ball in before Kangaskhan, and Kangaskhan got it in before Raichu, so they were both safe.

Raichu and Lickitung took a long time to get either of their basketballs in.

While they were going at it, Exeggcute and Voltorb sneaked out.

"Who should we hit first?" Exeggcute asked.

"How about Zapdos?"

"Sure, why not?"

Eventually, Raichu got it in first and-

"That's what she said." Zubat said while giggling.

Then Zubat got whacked in the face by a ball.

"Wait, no! It was just a jok-"

Anyways, Raichu got it in first, followed by Lickitung. They were both safe.

It took a while, but Ivysaur eventually got Geodude out. Geodude was hardly trying at all.

**Victors: 5 Fighters: 2**

After the first round, the order was Hitmonchan, Aerodactyl, Farfetch'd, Kangaskhan, Raichu, Lickitung, and Ivysaur.

Hitmonchan got hit in the face when the ball bounced off the backboard, leaving an easy shot for Aerodactyl

**Victors: 4 Fighters: 2**

Farfetch'd and Kangaskhan both made it in safely. Raichu made it in before Lickitung again, but this time, Ivysaur got Lickitung out.

**Victors: 3 Fighters: 2**

"Wow, it's possible we might actually win this one." Jolteon said cheerfully.

"Well I hope we win, losing 4 times in a row is just-" Zubat started to say, before he was interrupted by Zapdos bursting into the gym, covered in duct tape.

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO SONS OF-" He started to say, before a bucket of glue fell on him.

"Nice one." Exeggcute said to Voltorb.

"I just love using sticky things in pranks." Voltorb said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Zapdos screamed as he chased them out the door.

"Okay, that was weird. Let's just get back to the game."

The order for the third round was Aerodactyl, Farfetch'd, Kangaskhan, Raichu, and Ivysaur.

Farfetch'd ended up getting Aerodactyl out after a while, and a lucky shot from Raichu got Kangaskhan out. However, Ivysaur ended up getting Raichu out because Raichu took too long to retrieve a ball.

**Victors: 1 Fighters: 1**

The final round was Farfetch'd versus Ivysaur. The fact that Farfetch'd had wings, and Ivysaur had paws meant that this was going to take a while.

Farfetch'd got the idea to but the ball in his beak and fly up. At the same time, Ivysaur got the idea to wrap the ball in his vines and just drop it in the basket.

They were going pretty fast, but the first ball to make it in was…

…

Ivysaur's.

The Victors cheered while the Fighters just looked down sadly.

"Well, Fighters. For the FOURTH time in a row you've lost. How sad. It's time fro you to eliminate someone AGAIN."

**000**

**Tentacool: "Ugh, I hate my team. They all suck at challenges and are putting me in danger of elimination. Luckily my alliance should keep me safe. Idiots."**

**000**

What Tentacool didn't realize, was that someone was listening to her from right outside.

**000**

"What!?" Jolteon asked when she heard about Tentacool. The person listening apparently told people what they heard, including Omanyte.

"It's true. She's just been using us this whole time." Omanyte said

Jolteon said "then forget Geodude. Tonight, we're voting off Tentacool. I'm going to spread the news."

**000**

"You guys suck." Articuno told the Fuchsia Fighters at elimination time. "This is your 4th elimination. Even though someone on the other team was eliminated last time, you guys still lost that challenge. Anyways, you know how this works."

"The first person safe is Omanyte. Porygon, Starmie, Jolteon, Raichu, Zubat, and Farfetch'd are also safe."

It was down to Tentacool and Geodude.

**000**

**Tentacool: "What? Why am I in the bottom two?"**

**000**

The final contestant safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

Geodude."

"WHAT!?" Tentacool yelled out.

"We found out about why you made us your alliance." Jolteon said while glaring at Tentacool.

"How?"

"We overheard your confessional."

"No, I won't leave. This can't happen!"

"Sorry, Tentacool. You have been eliminated.

"Noooooooo!"

She got on the boat. When she looked back at her team, she saw someone with a certain look on their face. A look that made her realize something. An evil looking grin."

"Wait, guys. Look! Look at-" Then the boat drove away at high speed.

"Well, hopefully that is the last evil person on this show." Jolteon said as they walked back to their cabins.

**000**

**?: They were covered in a white sheet or something, so the camera can't tell who it is. "Oh, Jolteon. You have no idea. Hehehehehe."**

**000**

**HOLY SECRET EVIL PERSON! Who could this menace be? Well, I know, but I'll never tell. So yeah, leave a review or vote on the poll. And that's really all I have to say. Bye.**

**Next time on Total Pokémon Island: A sort of obscure challenge with some people having weird methods to complete it. Some fail horribly. Some gain the respect of other contestants. Someone is eliminated and someone else is sad about it. Tune in next time on Total… Pokémon… Island!**


End file.
